


Anticipation

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Edging, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers, You're Welcome, almost 9k words of pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: One long, shuddering breath. Just draw it in, let it flow back out. Easy as anything. Steve had always been the one with breathing problems, but not anymore. Maybe Bucky was just picking up the slack. That’s how they worked. Where one lacked, the other supplemented.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> so. basically, about a year ago, i challenged myself to write the longest, most detailed sex scene i could bear while still trying to make it good. finally, i've finished it. if you like it, let me know! thanks for reading!

One long, shuddering breath. Just draw it in, let it flow back out. Easy as anything. Steve had always been the one with breathing problems, but not anymore. Maybe Bucky was just picking up the slack. That’s how they worked. Where one lacked, the other supplemented. 

The apartment was bathed inky black. Neither man could be bothered with the lights, too busy groping and devouring each other. There was a dependable silence, despite the sounds of their lips meeting and the soft little moans Bucky couldn’t help but let out. 

A second breath. Fingertips danced over the skin of his waist, just tracing over the slightly loose waistband of dark wash jeans. They tickled like warm feathers. Heat was already bringing a flush to his skin, pooling low in his gut. In the back of his mind, he fuzzily hoped that Steve noticed it. After spending so many years in the ice, Steve had since voiced displeasure at the cold. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was ever be a source of cold. That was why he avoided letting Steve touch the metal arm. That was why any time he felt warm, like in the hot make out right before making time, he plastered himself to Steve’s side to give him all of the heat he could. Even if Steve was like a furnace all on his own.

Those fingertips dipped under the waistband of both his jeans and the tight little black briefs he’d worn just for this occasion. At the small of his back, then gently sliding towards the right. Steve cupped at his cheek. Something about the possessive little squeeze made Bucky arch into the touch. His lips fell from Steve’s jawline and he panted out another one of those shaky little breaths. 

His hands grasped Steve’s chest desperately for support. Maybe he was scared of being so overwhelmed that he’d just fall right over, though he’d never admit that. He could pretend that he was feeling Steve up just the same as was being done to him...except he wasn’t. It was just need making him touch Steve, the need to get his hands on him and just feel him. Make sure he was there. 

A low little growl rumbled from Steve’s throat. It seemed he was losing patience. They’d all but gotten through the door of the apartment before Bucky had pounced. The front door was sturdy enough to hold the two super soldiers up, but not sturdy enough once they actually got going. Steve knew this, and that must have been why he lifted one of Bucky’s legs around his waist and tightened his other hand right at his sit spot to pull him up. With a small laugh, he let himself be wrapped around Steve’s torso like a vine to a tree. He locked his arms around the back of Steve’s neck and held him tight.

“Bed,” he whispered huskily into his ear. It wasn’t likely that Steve would ignore an offer so tempting. Sure, the couch was closer, but it had seen too much action in the past few weeks. Neither of them had much time to really slow down and appreciate each other properly, much less on a mattress. The softness of the bed sounded so much more appealing.

Pushing his weight off the door and still cradling Bucky carefully, Steve navigated through their apartment. Only once did he bump one of Bucky’s legs into the wall, though to his credit, it was probably because he’d pulled him into another distracting kiss. Licking and biting more than kissing properly, because Steve was so incredibly rushed to get things going. That wasn’t how Bucky wanted tonight to go. They’d waited too long for a proper night like this, he was going to savor it, goddamnit. 

Finally, the bedroom. Warm and familiar and soft, even in the dark. Steve tried to throw him down passionately onto the bed, but Bucky wasn’t having that. He made a noise, vaguely “hn-unh,” and clung tighter to the strong body carrying him. 

It was unspoken, the way he demanded to be laid down gently and the way Steve physically itched to just throw him down and take him. And as nice as that sounded, as much as that made Bucky’s cock throb in his jeans and his heart pound with anticipation, he wanted to be taken apart slowly and worshipped and put back together. He wanted more. With every kiss, he tried to communicate that desire to Steve, moving his lips slowly. The other man huffed quietly against his lips, but tightened his grip all the same. 

“Want you so bad,” he murmured, almost whining to Bucky. Maybe a little pride surged through him.  _ He  _ made Steve so desperate for him. So impatient. So terribly turned on that he needed to grab him and take what was rightfully his. So what if that made Bucky smirk a little?

Slowly, without halting their kisses, Steve lowered him down onto the bedspread. Soft and cool silk enveloped his skin where he lay, a sharp contrast to his flushed body. Without waiting for him to adjust, Steve lowered his weight onto him and slid his hands over his waist. Up, up, up, under his shirt. Rucking it up past his chest. The cold air surrounded him and hardened his exposed nipples. 

“Oh, look at you,” Steve adjusted his position to his knees and lowered his mouth to his chest. Without missing a beat, he kissed and licked and sucked hard at his pebbled nipples. Immediately, the onslaught of sensation made him arch his back and keen. His right hand flew up to lace his fingers into Steve’s cropped hair, the other scrunched long lines in the bedsheets. “Taste like a fuckin’ dream.” 

He looked down at Steve to find the other already staring at him. God, the look on Steve’s face was practically predatory. Without breaking eye contact, he opened his mouth again to tuck Bucky’s right nipple between his teeth. Light pain shot through his chest and he retaliated by tightening his grip on Steve’s hair. 

“Stevie…” he gritted out and didn’t let him pull off. 

“You wanna go slow, baby? We’ll go slow, then…”

Two soft hands, using less strength than Bucky knew they were capable of, cupped both of his pecs ever so lightly. Steve’s tongue traced lightly around the sensitive skin. Warm from his breath, then cold where his saliva hit the air. His cock was straining, wanting to be freed. 

“Worship every fuckin’ inch ‘a this body.” Back to the light sucking, squeezing and tracing of fingertips. “Wanna take this off?”

He plucked at his shirt. Chest visibly heaving, Bucky nodded frantically. He wanted all of it removed, every last thread. Skin on skin, he needed it. Craved the feel of the rough calluses on the delicate insides of his thighs or around his waist. The feel of spit-slick lips dragging over all his sensitive spots. The feel of Steve’s hips slamming into his while he was pounded into the mattress. The clothes had to go.

Satisfied with his heightened desperation, Steve lifted his arms up above his head to rest them on the pillow. The fabric of his shirt rustled as it was pulled over his head and thrown away. Immediately, he dropped his lips back down to the hollows of Bucky’s collarbones and laid kisses into them. First the right, then the left. Right over the seam between his metal shoulder and his flesh pectoral. Thumbs traced down his ribs, blunt nails scratching carefully at the sensitive skin. Tracing lower, lower, down to his waist. Steve shifted back more and kissed his sternum, hot and open-mouthed. 

Everywhere their skin touched, fire blossomed under his skin. Burning languid and gentle. It floated lower, and Steve smiled up at him while dipping the tip of his tongue over his belly button. God, he was such a tease. Bucky considered how he was going to get him back for it. There were plenty of options, each more satisfying than the rest.

Painfully slowly, as his jeans were undone and pulled open, “Let’s get rid of these, too, hm?” 

Forgoing a real response, Bucky lifted his hips and allowed Steve to hook his fingers in the belt loops. The rough denim scratched a little on the way down and off his body. They were off, and it felt so damn freeing he might have sighed out in relief. 

Below him, Steve stared down at him predatorily. It made him shiver, being scrutinized so closely. There was a darkness in his eyes, something hungry and lustful. God, the front of Bucky’s briefs felt wet with his precome. He needed to come, get Steve’s cock in him and get properly fucked. But damn if the waiting and teasing weren’t going to make the moment that much sweeter. 

Fresh heat pooled in his gut when Steve palmed at his tented underwear. Instinctively, he bucked his hips up once, twice, before he got used to it and focused. Deliberately, he rolled his hips instead, sensual and careful. Just enough to gain some friction and show how desperately he wanted it. He slid his left hand down to press against Steve’s where he was cupping his length. Pressing hard to get what he wanted. 

“Stevie,” it came out as a sigh, a breath of pure want. 

“I know, honey. I know you want it,” he cooed. Sitting back on his haunches, Steve gave him a small little smirk. one that put his intentions on full display. “Let’s see that pretty cock, huh?”

The briefs were yanked down and off entirely, and immediately there was a hot mouth closing over the head of his length.

“Ah, shit!” The curse escaped and was followed by heavy panting. Without preamble, Steve started suckling hard on his tip, like he was trying to pull his goddamn soul out of his body. His tongue dipped softly into his slit, driving Bucky insane with desire.

After a few seconds, Steve pulled off with a particularly hard suck and an audible pop. His face was all smug and satisfied, like he’d gotten just the reaction he’d wanted. “Love how ya taste.” 

He could only whine, thread his fingers into Steve’s hair. To bring him back. That hot little mouth, always fiery and snapping off. Who would think that it could be sweet as sugar, with hot breaths and wet little licks? Christ, he ached for that mouth so bad, his cock was twitching upwards to get closer to it. 

“Can’t believe ya let me do this. ‘M so lucky to have such a sweet baby like you, know that?”

Bucky groaned low in his throat. The flush taking over his body deepened. Steve knew, intimately, how much Bucky couldn’t handle praise like that. Yes, he liked it. Of course, he liked it. But he couldn’t accept it easily. Some deep-rooted insecurity that went even further than his Winter Soldier regrets. 

“Shut up,” Steve smirked, already reading his mind. “I am lucky to have you in my life. And you are…”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the base of Bucky’s cock.

“Sweet.”

Another kiss, an inch higher on his shaft. God, Steve was going to kill him.

“Pretty.”

His tongue traced the ridge of a vein running up his shaft. 

“Smart.” 

The next kiss was open-mouthed, leaving saliva on his sensitive, warm skin.

“Stunning.” 

No one had ever called him that. It was a unique one, something different. Not the usual “beautiful.” His heart pounded in his chest, still not able to accept such kind words about himself.

“You’re amazing.”

Kiss. Still as syrupy slow as ever, right below the ridge of his head.

“You’re perfect.”

The final one landed right on his weeping slit, effectively coating Steve’s lips in his precome. Bucky couldn’t help but make a soft scoffing noise at that. No way was he  _ perfect. _ Jesus, how many people had his hands killed? Not even the metal fist of Hydra, but his own flesh and blood hand. His brain, that still remembered thousands of ways to kill a man. That still had nightmares of memories doing just that and even worse. That still wasn’t even close to whoever the hell James Barnes was.

He was far from perfect.

“Yes, you are. Maybe not in your own eyes, but to me, you are. You amaze me every day when you wake up and show me what a beautiful person you really are.” He laughed a little at his next thought while Bucky turned to hide his face in the pillow. “Given the circumstances, I think you’re doing everything perfectly.”

Something in his hard denial softened at that. He forgot, occasionally, that terrible things had been done to him, not that he’d done terrible things. They made him do them, they gave him orders, they had wiped his brain of everything except its most basic functions. Terrible things had been done to  _ him _ .  

Steve was kissing him again. Not on his cock, which was softening with the heaviness of the mood, and not on his lips either. Each soft little kiss landed on the insides of his thighs. A delicate bite here and there reddened the thin skin quickly. There was a different intimacy to that all together, having Steve’s head between his legs. He spread them shamelessly, putting his hands back into Steve’s hair. Briefly, he wondered if he looked like a girl, all spread out like that with Steve’s mouth slowly inching towards his hole. Didn’t matter. Arching his back further, he tried to just focus on whatever the blond’s plan to take him apart was. 

“You ready for more?” Without looking up at him, Steve murmured the words into his perineum. 

Bucky groaned and pushed his head lower. “Better shut up and put that mouth to work, Rogers. Make me blush outta somethin’ other than embarrassment.”

The laugh vibrated through his skin, up his spine. It tingled, spreading a warmth through him that wasn’t physical. He loved making Steve laugh, making him happy. Loved that it was so easy nowadays. 

His thought process was cut off by the open-mouthed kiss Steve was placing directly over his hole. The sudden wetness felt just as odd as it always did, but he wasn’t complaining. Eventually, it’d warm up and he’d get slick all over the insides of his thighs and down his cheeks, and he relished in that feeling. Someday, he’d return the favor for Steve.

Strong arms hooked around his legs, forcing his ankles to rest at Steve’s back. Even when Bucky might have the upper hand, he was being held down. Steve didn’t hold back, flicking his tongue out over the rim. Gently dipping in, working the muscles there open to make room for him. Bucky closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He’d need every bit of air he could get before Steve worked him up so much he gasped for it. 

Already, Steve was making pleased little noises down below. They were muffled, so Bucky could feel them more than hear them. Soft vibrations traveled as he hummed moans into his skin. It seemed he was enjoying the experience just as much. Bucky could feel himself getting wetter and wetter with each pass of that tongue over his hole. 

Mouth still otherwise occupied, Steve extended a hand up to Bucky’s chest, palm up. Expectant. Briefly, he thought about just grabbing Steve’s hand in his own, just to fuck with him. But he knew what he was asking for, and even he wanted to get things moving along. Reaching over to Steve’s pillow at his right, he searched inside the pillowcase. After a moment of digging, his fingers closed over the plastic bottle. The lubricant was warm, thanks to its hiding spot. He slapped it into Steve’s hand and refocused on the wonderful ministrations happening between his legs. 

Bucky heard rather than saw the lube click open, the obscene squelch that made him cringe internally. He wasn’t thinking about that for long, though. Steve’s face reappeared, as he went back to kissing along Bucky’s length and he swiped a slick finger across his hole. Not penetrating yet, just getting him even slicker.

He laced his fingers in Steve’s close-cropped hair, wishing it were longer so he could really pull on it. This way he could only guide Steve’s mouth where he wanted it, and hope that he would agree. This time, he indicated that he wanted Steve’s tongue to lave over the head while he fingered him open. Steve agreed. 

Finally, the tip of his finger began pressing inside. Crooked just past his rim, which was the tightest part anyways. Bucky closed his eyes and focused on relaxing, on letting the intrusion in. It always felt a little wrong at first, but then that gave way and it felt so very right from then on. 

Steve smiled up at him. “Always open up so beautifully. So eager for it.” 

He nodded in response, rolling his hips down instinctively. That wicked tongue laved over his perineum, making him flinch when sparks danced along his spine. He knew Steve was going to tease him and bring him right to the edge before declaring him ready. Maybe if he was lucky, he might pull an orgasm from him using his fingers alone. Although, given the way things were going thus far, it could be hours before he experienced any relief.

A second finger nudged against his hole. He could barely even feel it, with the distracting wet kisses Steve was placing all over his most sensitive spots. The pads of his fingers quickly searched for his sweet spot, finding it easily thanks to years of practice. Steve’s tongue was still hitting his prostate from the outside, and the dual stimulation was bringing him closer effortlessly. The warm pleasure had been trickling down his spine, but was now flooding his groin in waves. It was like the dam had been broken, and now all he could do was be washed away with it. 

The silvery light from the windows had meant that Bucky had to squint a little to see Steve in the darkness. There was something more intimate about the obscurity; taking the most basic shapes of him and building an expression off of that. His skin shone almost blue with the darkness, face gentle in arousal and adoration. While he stretched Bucky open, he’d stare up at him until they locked eyes once more, smile almost imperceptibly, and then drop his lips back down onto his straining cock. 

His middle and index fingers began pulling out. Bucky raised his head up to glare and made a noise of displeasure, a whine that made Steve laugh. He didn’t have to explain with words, just shoot him a look that said, “patience.” Huffing, he dropped his head back onto the pillow and- oh. Those fingers were sliding back in, slick and smooth. Still stretching, so there was a low ache reverberating at his rim. Then, out again, until only the fingertips remained inside. Out and in and out again, gradually picking up speed until Steve was fucking him with just two fingers. Every time he pulled out, he deliberately crooked his fingers up to rub sharply along that little gland on the upper wall. Bucky writhed, rolling his hips to meet the exquisite stimulation. His left hand pressed into the sheets involuntarily, the other gripped harder at Steve’s hair. When he looked down at his own stomach, he was a little surprised to see clear drops of precome shining along his belly. A thin string of it connected the tip of his cock to the puddle. 

Steve noticed where he was staring. With a little smirk adorning his lips, he leaned forward and lapped at the clear fluid. First at his belly, then he began licking it straight from the source. Dipping his tongue into the slit to coax more from him, all the while fucking his fingers in and out of Bucky’s hole. At the taste, Steve practically purred with his mouth full. 

“God,” Bucky moaned wantonly. He felt full, overwhelmed. His breath was coming in pants. “Faster- c’mon Stevie, you got more than that.”

Steve grinned up at him, taunt dancing in his eyes. “Thought ya wanted it slow.” 

A groan escaped, half pleasure and half exasperation. Of course he wanted it slow, but he wanted it to be desperate. Wanted to be fingered open until he was on the edge of coming, and then fucked until he was on the edge again, and then flipped over and fucked again. Endlessly on the edge, until he just couldn’t take any more. Taken apart and put back together by Steve’s gentle hands and kisses afterward. 

“I do, I do- just don’t let me come,” he breathed out. “And god dammit, move faster- oh!”

Before the words even left his mouth, Steve was finally using his incredible strength to piston his fingers in and out with a quickened pace. Bucky threw his head back and rode it out, just focusing on the feeling building between his legs. 

Steve’s free hand came up to grip Bucky’s cock, tight around the head. His thumb traced rapid circles on the sensitive underside, adding even more to the onslaught of pleasure running through his body. The quick fucks at his hole were no longer stretching him out- he was well adjusted to those two fingers. Ready for another one, he imagined. His other hand came off the bed finally; he wanted more. He couldn’t grab anything too sensitive with his metal hand- pinching plates. Running it down to squeeze his upper thigh was okay, it was more than okay. It was necessary, since he wasn’t gaining any relief gripping the sheets anymore. Despite the ache building in the crook of his legs, he spread them even wider. 

In the back of his mind, he could hear the bottle of lube being reopened. Barely felt the cold slickness dripping down and around the stretched rim of his hole. He just moaned, over and over with every breath he took. The fingers inside of him eventually slowed, so he whined in protest. But then, they stopped altogether. 

“Buck?” 

He raised his head back up, lazily focusing on Steve’s frowning face below him. With a little effort, he managed to rediscover his bones and curled up into a half-sitting position. There was worry etched into that permanent line between his brows. Bucky wondered what he’d done to put it there. 

“With me still?” 

Nodding with an affirmative noise, Bucky sat up further. Both hands planted on the mattress behind him, detached from Steve and from his own skin. 

Steve’s eyes lightened with relief. “I tried to get your attention a couple ‘a times...you didn’t respond. Thought you might have been...”

He didn’t have to finish that thought.  _ Gone. Checked out. Falling back.  _ Bucky knew how it must have appeared, and really couldn’t blame Steve for putting a halt to things. Still, a smile came onto his lips. 

“Just didn’t hear ya. I was outta my head, but…” But it wasn’t like that. Things weren’t like that anymore. “It was so good, I just-” 

Steve pulled his hands free of his body, that same smirk already on his lips. He crawled forward, bringing his face back to the crook of Bucky’s neck. His weight, his heat, so solid, so warm, closed in around Bucky. Comforting. The clothes were still on, scratching at Bucky’s naked skin. He wanted them off, wanted to feel Steve’s soft skin and hard muscle.

“It was good?” His already smiling lips latched onto the sensitive spot right below Bucky’s ear. Thanks to the proximity, he could hear the wet sounds of his kisses and the low rumble of his voice. 

“Mhm,” he purred, bringing his hands up to Steve’s hips. “Think I just might be ready for you to fuck me.” The groan Steve let out at that only served as encouragement. Deep and low in his throat, thick with arousal. Bucky lifted the hem of Steve’s soft, well-worn shirt up. Using the pads of his fingers over his skin, not bothering to grab the cloth properly. How he’d let this much time pass without relieving Steve of his clothes was  _ tragic. _

With that same predatory arousal on his face, Steve sat up on his knees and finished yanking the shirt off. Gorgeous skin, silver with the moonlight streaming through the window. Bucky could only make out the shape of him, and the faint lines of his muscles. Nearly unrecognizable, but still so very familiar to Bucky. He traced his finger down the line leading to Steve’s belly button, then down the dusting of light hair dipping below the waistband of his pants. Black slacks that had hugged his ass wonderfully the whole night.  

“You wanna do the honors?” Steve smirked down at him, teasing. But it wasn’t funny, Bucky really did want to undress him. He loved getting to pull out Steve’s cock, drawing him out and pushing away the nuisance of clothes. His body was like Bucky’s gift, one that he was given time and time again and never got bored of unwrapping. Propping himself up on his left elbow, Bucky nodded up to him. For good measure, he bit his lower lip to show his desire.

It worked surprisingly well, drawing a groan from deep in Steve’s throat. 

“Fuck, you’re so sweet. Go on, honey.”

Face mere inches away from the crotch of Steve’s pants, he pinched the metal zipper between his thumb and forefinger and slowly tugged it down. Eyes trained on his prize, he undid the button with quick, deft fingers. Steve was holding still, letting him open up what was rightfully his. 

Without the restrictive slacks in the way, Steve’s erection was able to tent his boxers incredibly well. Bucky longed to lean in and mouth along that length, but decided to wait. It’d be much more satisfying to taste Steve’s bare skin once all the clothes were removed. 

So he settled for sitting up completely, pushing Steve down onto the bed in his place. It was pretty easy, positioning his large supersoldier. Not like he was going to resist anyways. Doubling over at Steve’s side, he tugged at both Steve’s slacks and underwear. He could probably be more patient, take his time with it. But at the end of the day, he was just a man. A man with overwhelming desires for the beauty below him. 

To be fair, he did drag the fabric slowly over Steve’s skin until his cock slipped free. It made a satisfying slap against his lower belly, so heavy with his arousal. But once his prize was uncovered, the articles of clothing were yanked away and tossed somewhere to be dealt with later. He almost jumped right in, but remembered to take off Steve’s socks at the last moment.

Bucky leaned in closer, breath ghosting over the shaft of his cock. Steve gave a little flex of his pelvic floor muscles, making it bump against his lips. He pouted mockingly up at him, shaking his head when Steve laughed. Turning back to the task at hand, he refocused on the flushed and straining cock. It was practically begging for his attention, and who was he to deny that? With just the tip of his tongue, he licked a line up the shaft. The taste of cock was so unique, and so familiar- he loved that. Maybe it made him feel like he had honed his craft, or developed expertise. Of course, it was with sucking dick, so it was hardly glamorous. But he did genuinely love it. 

A hand came up to tangle in his hair. It messed up his bun, but he didn’t mind. Steve guided him to look up, make eye contact. God, he looked good, all flushed skin and rumpled hair. 

“Thought you were ready for me to fuck you?” He asked, teasing once more. “You get started with that mouth, I might not let you stop.”

Bucky thought he might be serious. He dropped a chaste kiss right at the frenulum, at that sensitive underside. 

“Just wanted to say hello.”

The snort of laughter Steve let out made him grin. Something warm spread through his chest at that interaction, like it always did when they had little moments like that. Bucky loved being with him so much. 

He fumbled around, searching for the abandoned bottle of lubricant. It was squished in between Steve’s thigh and the bedsheets, of course. At least that meant it would still be warmed up. Clicking it open, he gently lifted Steve’s heavy cock so that it pointed straight up. A little squeeze of the bottle, a drizzle of lube across the tip. Bucky watched as it dripped down several inches, then added some more just to be safe. 

Steve stared up at him, just watching as he swung his leg over Steve’s lap. He hadn’t really planned on riding him, but it just seemed like the natural progression of things. After a second more thought, he reached over and grabbed one of the pillows that wasn’t being used. Patting Steve’s flank, he guided him to lift his hips so Bucky could slide the pillow underneath. Having that elevation would make it easier to get a good rhythm going, as well as give him the leverage needed to sink that cock deeper into him. 

Jesus, he was almost embarrassed by how practiced they were getting at this. 

Closing his eyes, he reached back and regained his grip on Steve’s cock. He didn’t think he could keep eye contact, not while spearing himself on his dick. Something about that was almost too intimate. Slowly, he positioned the head so it rest right at the divot of his hole, not quite penetrating yet, but definitely considering it. Once it was in place, he brought both of his hands to rest on Steve’s chest. He pretended not to notice the little flex, the push of Steve’s body further into his grip. 

One more breath in. Achingly slowly, he dropped his weight onto his hips and let Steve’s hardness split him open. The head was inside, easy as anything thanks to the thorough preparation Steve had given him. It was still that signature stretch, that wonderful addictive sensation. Bucky let the inhalation stream back out through his nose. He forced his eyes open, focused on Steve’s face below him.

He was biting his lip, brows knotted together. “Come on, honey. Don’t make me beg for it.”

Wouldn't that be new, Steve being the one pleading for it. It was almost always the other way around. He took pity, and also decided to do something about the need for more building in his groin. Adding more weight, he sunk down onto that cock inch by agonizing inch. It was all the more satisfying, to be able to feel Steve’s unyielding length making room for itself inside of him. He loves that feeling, loves when Steve gets impatient and just fucking takes him so hard he’s practically rearranging Bucky’s guts with his cock. Every single second of it, from the build up to the release. 

But this might have been better, having the control to take it as slow as he possibly could. This was something he wanted to savor, and enjoy for as long as he could ever want. 

“Holy shit.”

His ass finally rested on Steve’s hip bones. The entirely of his cock was nestled right up in the softness of Bucky’s body. Steve let out the curse, his face screwed up in pleasure. Bucky smiled down at him, bringing his hand up from his chest to his cheek. He leaned down for a kiss, soft and chaste despite the nature of what they were doing. Steve’s lips tasted so sweet, like their earlier kisses. Bucky wanted more, craved the intimacy of lips meeting while Steve was inside of him.

He gave a tiny roll of his hips, just enough to shift Steve’s cock against his prostate. Light sparks danced behind his balls, familiar and exquisite. Steve’s hands came down to cup at his ass, continuing to kiss him. 

“You feel incredible,” Steve murmured against his lips. One of his fingertips traced along the slick rim where they were connected. “So fuckin’ tight.”

Bucky groaned. He clenched a little, almost teasingly, trying to show just how tight he could be. A breath rushed past Steve’s lips, hot against Bucky’s own. His cock felt so solid, so thick inside of him. Every tiny movement made shocks fly up his spine, his groin flooded with heat. He carefully lifted his hips up, dragging Steve’s length out of him almost all the way. 

When just the head rest inside, he dropped back down in one smooth motion. Bucky started a quick rhythm, thrusting deep despite the speed. It would be easy to move shallowly, but he tried not to. He tried to make it good, tried to keep himself tight all the way down. Immediately, he started panting with the effort and the overwhelming sensations. 

One of Steve’s hands slid up his back, pulled him in closer by the neck. His lips latched onto the sensitive skin just below Bucky’s ear, moving even through the rocking motions. Bucky whimpered, allowing both of his sweet spots to be stimulated. Steve’s mouth on his neck, his cock in his ass. It felt amazing, to just take for himself what Steve was offering him. A light, exquisite pleasure bubbled up between his legs. 

He moaned, wanton and desperate. “Fuck- fuck me.” It was an instruction, not a curse. Bucky slowed his movements, keeping his ass a few inches above Steve’s hips. “C’mon, fuck me.”

Steve groaned again, rough and possessive. He clapped his hands on Bucky’s ass and began jackhammering his hips up. In this position, it was a lot easier if Steve took the reins. He could move a lot faster, go harder, genuinely fuck Bucky’s brains out. It was a lot more effective than the gentle rocking back and forth that Bucky was capable of. Thanks to the serum, he wouldn’t get tired either. He could really do this all night and all day if Bucky asked. 

The thrusting was relentless, ruthless, absolutely reckless. It was almost embarrassing, the noises Bucky let out. Every smack of Steve’s hips against his ass forced a new one from his throat. They could have been called groans, but they were too breathy for that. Steve was literally knocking the wind out of him, and it was so exhilarating. 

“Oh- oh, fuck, oh, oh-”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Steve grunted. His baby blues were trained on Bucky’s face. “That’s what you need, right? Need to get fucked, just like this.” Steve’s arms wrapped around his back, holding him in place as close as he could manage. Bucky could barely register the heat of their chests pressed together over the sensation of Steve’s cock forcing him open again and again. 

“Oh, yeah- harder,  _ oh- _ ” He buried his face into the pillow next to Steve’s head, trying to hide how screwed up with pleasure his face was. That didn’t exactly make it easier for him to gasp in the air he was so quickly exhaling, but he couldn’t even care about that. Steve took his breath away, and he loved it. 

“Yeah, baby, tell me. Anything you want, honey. Tell me how bad you want it,” Steve murmured into his ear. The pace was quickened impossibly, desperation driving every movement. Bucky couldn’t do anything but take it, and try to not be completely destroyed by incredible force. He considered himself lucky that he too had advanced healing. Any other mortal might not be able to withstand it. 

He gasped involuntarily, suddenly more breathless than before. Maybe that was just his reaction to Steve’s words. 

“F-fuck, just give it to me- I  _ need  _ it, Stevie-”

Steve absolutely growled, then wrapped both of his hands around Bucky’s spread thighs. His touch wasn’t rough, but it was firm enough to get a good grip. In one swift motion, Steve lifted him up, still speared on his cock. Using his strength, he easily held half of Bucky’s weight in his hands while he dug his heels into the mattress. 

At first, being lifted was disconcerting. It threw him off balance, made him feel like he was going to fall. But that was what Steve was there for, to catch him and make sure that he didn’t. 

Bucky’s cock throbbed between his legs, even though it was largely ignored at this point. His body was so incredibly relaxed, just held up like a doll in Steve’s grip for him to fuck- and Jesus, that’s a thought. He didn’t think he’d mind being a warm hole for Steve to fuck whenever he felt like. Distantly, he thought he should invest in a plug, something to keep him wet and open for whenever the mood struck. 

But that was for the future, not to be delved too deep into when Steve was plowing into him. 

Bucky desperately clung to Steve’s shoulders, finally pulling his arms out from under him again. Whatever remnants of discomfort he’d felt after the initial stretch of Steve’s cock in him were completely gone. It left behind only the quick jabs at his prostate, making him keen and gasp. Heat, like molten lava, pooled low in his gut and behind his balls. With every thrust, he could feel it building more and more intensely. 

“Steve,” he rasped out in warning. “Steve, I’m gonna come- don’t let me come-”

With a groan of protest, the brutal thrusts slowed to something deeper and more controlled. Bucky collapsed even further onto Steve’s body below him. His skin was slick and shining with sweat just from the heat emanating from their sex. 

“I wanna make you come,” Steve complained in his ear. He stopped the roll of his hips and lowered Bucky’s body back down fully, wrapping his arms around him once more. “You’re so gorgeous when you come, baby. The sounds you make, and the way your whole body moves- why are you denying me the opportunity to see that?”

Even though Steve was showering him with compliments, Bucky had to laugh. Still breathlessly, given that he hadn’t caught any air yet.

“Didn’t think my orgasm was such a privilege for  _ you. _ ” He joked, shifting around on top of Steve to get comfortable. His body backed away from the edge of said orgasm’s cliff, no longer being hurtled towards it by the motion of Steve’s length inside of him. 

Steve grumbled again, his hands sliding up and down the length of Bucky’s back. His fingertip dipped into the sensitive space between his asscheeks. He explored the stretched out rim, tracing over where they were connected. Delicately, Steve’s finger tugged at the rim and slid inside. 

He squirmed at the additional intrusion. Steve’s cock was already enough to stretch him to his limits, but the extra finger was almost too much. 

“Fuck, baby. Everything you have that you choose to share with me is a privilege.” Steve nibbled at his earlobe, just scraping his teeth along the soft skin. He withdrew his finger and pulled Bucky closer. “Your sweet little hole, that hot mouth, your pretty cock, this whole body. Getting to touch you, honey, getting to make you come- god, I can’t believe I get to experience it with you.” 

It took his breath away all over again. Steve knew he couldn’t usually handle compliments, but with the increasing frequency, it got easier to take them. Bucky smiled against his neck, lips dragging lazily over the skin. The hard length inside of him was so solid, resting easily inside of him. But he wanted more again. It was time to move once more, to get more of that incredible pleasure bringing him to the edge once more. 

He hooked his ankles around the backs of Steve’s knees, grabbed him by the shoulders and used his own body weight to roll them both over. Bucky’s legs fell open wider as Steve’s heavy weight fell onto him. He was almost impressed with himself for completing the movement without dislodging Steve’s cock inside of him. 

“Again,” he murmured. “Just don’t let me come yet.” His hands glided down to cup at Steve’s ass, which was already flexing with the movement of his first easy thrust. It was different, having Steve’s body looming over him once more. His arms were caging Bucky in, keeping him from wiggling around too much. The thrusts were slow and deep once more, filling him up intensely. 

It wasn’t enough to hit his prostate any more than shallowly, but that was okay. Bucky wrapped his right hand around his own cock where it was leaking against his belly button. Upon seeing him touch himself, Steve thrust harder. Not faster, but he definitely put more weight behind it. His hips made a satisfying slapping noise. The sheer power behind it made Bucky slide up the slippery silk bed a couple of inches. 

Noticing this predicament, Steve hooked one of his arms under Bucky’s left shoulder blade. His hand held him in place by his collarbone and prevented him from escaping. Still keeping the same slow pace, Steve thrusted with all of the power he was capable of. Lazily, Bucky pumped his cock in his hand. The impact alone was enough stimulation for him, but he wanted to get to the edge quickly. 

There was a long moment of near silence, punctuated only by the sounds of their hips meeting and breaths being forced out and the sheets sliding across skin. Bucky closed his eyes and just allowed it all to wash over him. The thickness stretching him open was different in this position, more overwhelming. Not enough to bring him to orgasm, but still so exquisite just to experience. It reminded him of why he preferred bottoming. 

It seemed Steve’s patience wore thin yet again. His hips snapped in quicker succession with the same bruising force. Finally, the toll of all the strenuous sex seemed to catch up to Steve’s serumed lungs. He was panting for breath, hot against the skin of Bucky’s neck. Every breath released a grunt alongside it.

“Oh, baby, you’re gonna make me come,” Steve groaned into his ear. “Shit, Bucky-”

“Do it,” he tightened his inner walls, squeezing around Steve’s cock. It didn’t matter that he sounded like a pornstar cliche, his instinct was to ask for Steve’s come. “Do it, come in me.”

Steve dropped his forehead onto Bucky’s and sped up even more. For a moment, Bucky completely forgot about his own pleasure. Watching Steve fall apart on top of him, knowing that it was his body that did it for him, feeling Steve’s love for him in every touch- that was enough to make him forget himself. 

“Oh, oh, god,” Steve sounded surprised by the build up inside of him. To Bucky, who knew Steve’s orgasms better than he knew his own, it made perfect sense for him to unravel so easily and soon. The first was always meant to take some of the edge off; there would be more to come. He ran his hands along the sweat-beaded expanse of Steve’s back, reassuring and guiding him through it. 

The movement stilled. One solid, powerful thrust. Bucky could feel the cock inside of him pulse and twitch. Another incredible thrust. Steve let out a strangled groan of relief and froze entirely. A surge of warmth spread deep inside of Bucky. His seed was planted, in the regrettably infertile depths of his body. Of course, he loved the feeling and the sentiment behind it. But, it was difficult to ignore the desire for something more. 

Cradling Steve’s exhausted body against his own, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The cock inside of him didn’t soften in the slightest. One of the many perks of the serum, although some days he griped about it dramatically to Steve. Joking, of course. Steve could fuck him a million times a day and he wouldn’t genuinely complain. 

They lay there for a while, Steve recovering and Bucky taking note of every sensation in his body. His hole was wet, warm and aching a little. Come was dripping out, even though Steve’s cock was practically plugging him up. His own was leaking profusely from the stimulation to his prostate. 

“Please, Buck.” Suddenly Steve was whispering in his ear, begging. “Lemme make you come.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He agreed easily. It was time, and the feeling in his cock was throbbing even more harshly than before. The need to come was growing overwhelming. Steve had worked him over so thoroughly, taken care of him. He’d given him everything he’d needed and more, the love flowing easily between them. He had already made Steve come, made him feel good. It was his turn. 

Hands dragged up the length of his thighs, finding their place in the crooks of his knees. Steve sat back on his haunches and looked down at where their bodies were joined in wonder. It brought a smile to his face, made him want to tease a little. Once Steve positioned his knees up by his ears, he gave a strong clench of his inner muscles.

“Jesus!” Steve exclaimed. “Alright, alright, I’m movin’.” He pulled out slowly, letting his cock free of Bucky’s hole entirely. Still looking down and watching, Steve allowed his body weight to drive his hips forward once more. A quiet wet noise sounded from below.

Bucky blushed a little and squeezed his eyes shut, hating that sound. Judging the grin Steve shot down at him, he loved it. He knew it was wet and messy, and that he must look totally fucked out. It was just a little humiliating to actually hear evidence of it.

“Honey,” Steve cooed, not mocking or grossed out in the slightest. He pulled out once more and looked genuinely pleased. “You’re gaping.”

Bucky could imagine how he looked. Just imagination- he couldn’t see it. But it was definitely hot, knowing that Steve had made room for himself inside of Bucky’s body and forced it to give. There would still be evidence of their lovemaking after the fact, and Bucky loved that. 

“Just-” he tripped over his own words, unsure of how to ask for it. “Let me...c’mon, Stevie-”

“Yeah, I know,” the tip of Steve’s cock slowly spread him open once more, and he was quickly filled up. Steve didn’t waste any time, just started fucking right into Bucky with no goal other than his pleasure. It was perfect; the position was angled just right so each thrust jabbed right into his prostate. Those familiar sparks jolted up his body and made his spine arch back. Bucky’s eyes fell closed, so overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. It was like all of the build up was just sitting in his belly and every thrust was forcing it closer to the surface. 

Steve hooked his legs over his shoulders and leaned down, bending Bucky nearly in half. Their hips continued to hammer together, the force of which made Bucky’s eyes practically roll back into his head. The sounds he started emitting were the desperate ones he would never admit to after the fact. Needy little whines practically punched out of his throat with each thrust of Steve’s hips. He couldn’t help it, it just felt so damn good and intense. 

There were lips latched on to the sensitive spot below his ear; he only knew after Steve had started sucking a light bruise there. His fingers came up to scrabble at the broad expanse of Steve’s back in desperation. Up, and into the blond hair brushing against Bucky’s cheek to hold him in place. Acutely, he was aware that the outsides of his thighs were burning from being held up for so long. Tomorrow, he would relish in that soreness.

And then, he felt it again. That hot, wonderful feeling dancing between his legs. It bubbled up higher and higher with every thrust. He kept letting out heated moans, throat getting tighter the closer his orgasm approached. Instinctively, his ankles crossed together at the small of Steve’s back to force more closeness between them. Sure, it limited the movement of Steve’s hips, but it also meant the head of his cock was able to hit his sweet spot continuously. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathed out on subsequent thrusts. At his words, Steve’s head perked back up. Perhaps it was because he always started pulling in shallow breaths between his words whenever he was close to coming. 

“You gettin’ there?” He grunted out in response. “Me too, baby, me too- what do you need?”

God, he needed everything. All of Steve and more of him, faster and harder and too much. Realistically, that wasn’t possible, so he settled.

“Faster.”

With a handsome little smirk through the near darkness of the bedroom, Steve obliged. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by the almost surprised moan Bucky let out. Why was he shocked that Steve gave him exactly what he asked for? It wasn’t because of that; no, he was merely taken aback by how fucking good it felt. 

This time when he approached the peak, Bucky allowed himself to tumble right over the edge. The sweet satisfaction of orgasm hit him with its full force. Every beat of his racing heart sent another wave of ecstasy between his legs. Lips parted, sounds he’d never admit to making escaped. Unbidden little sobs filled the air as release crashed over him. Awareness of anything other than the feeling of Steve inside of him melted away. 

Wet warmth spread across his stomach, making their bodies slide together nicely. Bucky panted and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He used what strength he could muster up to pull the man down. While he recovered and waited for Steve to reach his own peak, he wanted to be held and have as much contact between them as possible. 

Once the pleasure subsided, he was left with shuddering oversensitivity. Every time Steve thrust into him, his body jumped in protest. Still, they knew each other well enough that Steve knew he liked it enough to ask for it sometimes. Pleas to keep going after he’d come, or gripes when he immediately pulled out to finish on Bucky’s stomach or mouth of face. Eventually, he had come to realize (pun fully intended) that continuing to fuck him after he’d reached his own release was not only welcome, but encouraged. 

Steve gave a soft exhale right by his ear, dropping onto his forearms to press their admittedly sweaty bodies together like Bucky had wanted. 

“God,” he sounded so awestruck. A tiny grin of pride graced Bucky’s lips. “Feel so good- baby, you’re so good-”

Steve’s thrusts were reaching that aborted little jerk phase, like he was just trying to ride the wave. They told Bucky first that Steve was coming, hot and hard inside him. There was nothing he loved more than the feel of Steve pulsing, throbbing deep inside of him while he came. The pure intimacy of it drove him crazy with adoration. 

The difference between them was that Bucky was loud when he came; he couldn’t help it, and most of the time wasn’t even aware of it. Steve did little more than pant heavily and let out a long sigh of a groan. But god, did Bucky love those tiny little signs of his pleasure. Like they were reserved only for him, and he had to pay attention if he wanted to receive them. It was the easy, quiet, perfect way to end their coupling. 

Bone tired, Steve allowed his full weight to rest on top of him. Not that he minded in the slightest- that was another one of the things that he regularly demanded, even going so far as to pull Steve back onto him when he’d shift away. Call him clingy. 

For a few silent moments, they both caught their breaths. Occasionally, one of them would twitch as their bodies came down fully from the high they were riding. Bucky turned his head to kiss the top of Steve’s, settling his gaze on the figure holding him so close. The moonlight offered enough that he could make out the sheen of sweat covering Steve’s back. His fingertips had realized the effect of exertion long ago, but it still looked pretty covering all those muscles. 

Once his musings about how gorgeous his Steve was gave way to the realization that his leg was growing numb, he shifted a little in discomfort. Steve, ever the attentive lover, noticed and decided to change their position. Slipping out of the heat of Bucky’s body, cock finally having gone soft, he slumped over to the side. With a sigh of contentment, Bucky allowed himself to be dragged into the cradle of Steve’s body. He would never call it spooning, at least not to anyone’s face, but he would admit to being held.

In the darkness, with the exhaustion of hours of exertion and comfort of being close to Steve, sleep crept up on him. Through the haze of half sleep, half consciousness, Bucky felt the softness of lips pressed against his neck. A kiss that wouldn’t end until sleep shifted them around during the night. It wouldn't even end when Steve murmured quietly.

"I love you so much."

With a gentle smile curling his mouth, Bucky returned the sentiment and allowed the feeling of safety to bring him all the way to sleep.


End file.
